Finding You, Finding Me
by nevermindamy
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a soon-to-be ANBU captain. His life has been surrounded with tragedies and losses. He currently has what you could say a stable life, but he's still not content. Everything changes when an old wizard comes around asking him to guard the Boy-Who-Lived. Whilst guarding he meets a familiar face... Pairings: KakashixOCxDraco it's a little confusing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Receiving the Mission

It's already been two years since Minato-sensei's death. Almost three years since I killed Rin. Well technically she killed herself, but it was with my own hand. Anyways, it's been over three years since Obito's death. It's also been about four year since Obito's sister went missing. Onkei. I remember her so well. How she was close with almost everyone except me, but I somehow had responsibility over her. I guess you could say we had a friend-enemy relationship. I'll never forget the look on Obito's face when she left. For all we know she could be dead.

Now I know it may have been in the past, but I always feel so empty. When I think about it there's not much to be sad about right now. I might become ANBU captain soon and I'm almost fifteen, I'm respected by the villagers, girls fawn over me (not that I care), I'm feared and honored by my enemies, I have decent friends; what should I be sad about? This is why I joined ANBU, so I can get rid of these useless feelings inside of me. It's the path that I myself chose.

"Kakashi," came the gruff voice of the Third Hokage.

"Hai," I replied cooly. "What is it that you need Hokage-sama?"

"I'm going to send you on an extremely important mission next month," the old man answered seriously. "This mission will determine whether or not you will be capable of the position as ANBU captain. So you must not fail."

"Yes sir, but why tell me now? It's going to be a month until I can go on the mission."

"I knew you would ask that," the Hokage chuckled. "Well, I'll be sending you away for a whole year in a new... world I guess you could say. I honestly hate to send you away, but I believe you are the only one capable of performing this task."

This is confusing. Why would the Hokage choose me specifically for this? There are a lot of other great shinobi in this village who are stronger than I am.

"The reason I choose you specifically," he continued answering my internal question, "is because of that Sharingan of yours and your age. You must be able to speak this new world's language fluently and I believe that that Sharingan will help you rather quickly. Your age if perfect because you must disguise yourself as a student and the person you must protect is around the same age as you."

"Sir my Sharingan can only do so much," I stated. "It can only copy jutsus."

"That isn't exactly what I've heard," the Hokage said back. "I've heard that you can copy anything, predict the next move, copy what the person will say next. That eye will copy the language of their people."

"Sir where exactly am I going?"

"Well, son you'll be coming to the wizarding world," came a new voice out of thin air.

I looked to where the voice came from and suddenly there stood an unfamiliar old man. His outfit looked like they had been made from curtains. This man's beard is long and tied at the end. His Japanese is fluent, but it has a strange accent that I can't identify.

"Kakashi," the Hokage started. "This is Dumbledore, Albus. He is our client and will help you the language and more. You will be given details on the mission once you've learned everything there is to be taught. Understood?"

"Hai," I replied.

"Dismissed."

After I bowed I poofed away outside the Hokage's mansion. What a curious day this has been. That man, who or what is he?

"Konichiwa* Kakashi," came in the Dumbledore's voice breaking my train of thought.

"Konichiwa Dumbledore-san," I greeted back as I bowed.

"Are you ready to learn English?"

"English?"

"The language my world uses."

"Oh."

"Well then let's get started."

The next went by slowly, but I was learning a lot by the day. I had gotten rid of my "Asian" accent within two weeks, but by the end of every language session my chakara was almost completely depleted due to the long use of my Sharingan. The language was definitely not simple and the entire detail of the wizarding world was a pain in my ass. It was however quite interesting. I almost found this next mission to be rather exciting.

July left and August came with the sun beating hotter than ever. Thank Kami that my ANBU outfit isn't anything like the Chunin or Jonin outfits, but then again they don't have to hide behind a mask all day. Wait... I've been doing that my whole life. Disregard everything that I just said.

Along with August came my mission. I am right now in the Hokage's office awaiting the details of the mission that would make me ANBU captain.

"Kakashi Hatake," Dumbledore said in English. "Your mission will start as of today. You will be protecting a student of mine. Now please sit down."

"But sir" I began, "there is no chair."

"Oh really," he said with a sparkle in his eyes while pointing at something behind me.

When I looked there was a chair... and I took a seat.

"Good," he praised. "Now your mission will be to protect one of my students. I believe I mentioned him in one of our little lessons. Harry Potter."

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes. You see last year the menacing Voldemort, the Dark Lord that killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill him, is back. He will try to kill Harry."

"You want me to kill this Voldemort?"

"No. I just want you to protect Harry this year."

"If Voldemort is a threat to this boy then he should be eliminated."

"I understand that you think this way, but the Ministry does not believe that Voldemort is alive once more. Just until then you must-"

"Sir I apologize for interrupting, but what if the Ministry does not find out within a year?"

"Then Kakashi," the Hokage said in their native language, "another person will fill your spot. As long as this Harry boy is unharmed and safe, you will earn your title of ANBU Captain."

Silence washed over the room dragging out the tense atmosphere leaving in an awkward one.

"How do we get there?" I asked breaking the silence.

I saw Hokage-sama's and Dumbledore-san's eyes light up in amusement. They were pleased to hear that was willing to comply. Sigh, I hope I'm not like that when I get old.

"Me," Dumbledore-san replied now in his native language.

"Pardon?" I asked again.

"We will apparate or merely just teleport there."

... There was nothing to be said other than that wizards are crazy and have crazy things and... sigh. I understand that ninjas can teleport, but only short distances, and this was a whole new world we were going to! This was going to be a long year. Hokage-sama owes me for this. At least by the end of it all I'll be promoted to ANBU captain. Not that I really need it. I make a lot of money already have enough recognition, I've already managed to be in the bingo books. Well I have nothing better to do with my life. Maybe I'll start getting harder missions (if that's possible). I'm already at the top for my age. What is it that I need more?

"Now Kakashi," Dumbledore proceeded to say. "We should get going, you wouldn't want to be late to your little welcome party now would you?"

"I'm depending on you Kakashi," the Hokage stated with a proud smile. "I expect a monthly report. Write it and give it to Dumbledore at the end of every month alright. Okay, now off you go! Good luck!"

I said thank and bowed one last time before turning to see Dumbledore right in front of me. On the inside I jumped a little, but on the outside I was perfectly fine (thank Kami for this blessed ANBU wolf mask). Dumbledore had his elbow out towards em for him to grab. Something made me feel like not taking it and just staying, but duty calls. Once I grabbed his elbow, I swear I was going to throw up. Wizards are crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time my feet hit the surface of the ground, I realized I was standing in a field surrounded by tall grass. It was dark so I couldn't see what was in front me, but soon I looked up to see some light coming from the darkness. Hoping that it was some sort of civilization, I started walking towards it. Damn this grass is tall. It's so hard to see what's in front of me.

After maybe a few minutes of walking, a thought hit me right in the brain. My luggage. What happened to my things that I packed for a whole year? Oh my God. No. I didn't forget it when Dumbledore and I apparated here. I had it with me in the Hokage's office for sure. What the- Sigh, I'll just have to borrow the things I need from others.

The light then turned into a rather large house. It looked maybe four to five stories tall, maybe more. Why did Dumbledore bring me here? Where is he anyway? Questions went flying around my mind in confusion then I saw a woman with flaming red hair come out of the house with a big smile on her face.

"You must be the new student from Japan that Dumbledore wanted us to take care of," she mumbled to herself with surprised eyes (must be the mask). "WE-ARE-VERY-PLEASED-TO-MEET-YOU."

She said that as if I didn't understand English. I hate it when I'm underestimated, but it can't be helped. At least she's trying.

"Thank you miss," I thanked in perfect English. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. And you are?"

"Molly Weasley," she replied while taking my hand and shaking it welcomingly. "You speak very good English. I never knew. Dumbledore said you have never left your country! I guess he was wrong."

"No actually he was absolutely correct. Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh my, a fast learner. You'll do just fine in Hogwarts. Now come inside we were just about to leave. We have your bags, books, and everything."

Mrs. Weasley guided me into the house rather warmly. She was a friendly person, but I could tell she was rather frightened of me. I mean I did still have my ANBU mask on, so that's expected. I also assume my hair color is a little... unnatural. She probably thinks I'm eighty or something...

"Arthur dear!" called out. "Come here and greet our new guest!"

Then a man with the same fiery red hair came out and gasped. Yep, it's definitely the mask. So I took the mask off and Mrs. Weasley gasped as well. What could it possibly have been now?!

"Well son," Mr Weasley said breaking the tension, "why don't you come in and meet the rest of the family."

As soon as that was said, a pair of twins again with the same red hair came out of thin air saying simultaneously, "Is this the new kid? Wow he's a handsome bloke. Maybe Ginny would fancy him instead of Potter. Or maybe Ron would take a little interest."

Then another red headed boy appeared around the corner with red hair looking rather offended. He was a little bit shorter than the twins.

"I don't have interest in men!" the shorter one shouted.

"And I don't have an interest in Harry," came a girls' voice.

The whole family had red hair and was rather tall, with the exception of . After they all had a small argument, they all introduced themselves. The tall twins were Fred and George. They never go anywhere without the other. The slightly shorter one was Ron. He was Harry Potter's best friend. Then youngest of them all was named Ginny. She's the one that fancies Potter, but is currently being completely denial about it. This family is so close. Just like father and I once were. I don't know about mother because she died when I was young. I barely even remember her face. How nice it must be to have everyone there by your side supporting you and guiding you in the right path. How nice it would have been if I had that as well...

"Well now Ka...um.. Kashi," Mr. Weasley struggled in pronouncing my name. "We have to get going. Now I don't want you to tell anyone about this place. You're not supposed to be allowed in, but Dumbledore wanted us to make an exception. He said you were important. So we have no choice but to!"

"Yessir," I replied simply.

"Say Kakashi," one of the twins (I think Fred... or maybe George...) began.

"What's under that other blue mask," the other finished.

"Why don't you take it off for us," they said in unison in a foxy manner.

"Stop it both of you," Mrs. Weasley nagged as she hit them both motherly. "I'm sorry Kakashi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.

I merely nodded. I guess I'm being a little cold, but it can't be helped. It's who I am. I'm a weapon and I can't show any sign of weakness. It doesn't matter what role I'm playing, I have to keep this reputation. This face to keep myself together and to keep from others getting hurt.

"Let's get going!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Apparently we were traveling by Floo powder. Dumbledore told me about this. You had to take a handful of this Floo powder and then you clearly say the name of the place you're going to and throw the powder down and you're gone. I however only heard about how it works, and now seeing it happen in person it quite impressive.

After all the kid went, it was my turn to go.

"Okay so the place we're going to is called 12 Grimauld Place," Mr, Weasley instructed. "We'll see you on the other side son."

I nodded and took a silent, but deep breath as I entered the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley held out a pot of Floo powder for me. I then grabbed a handful and cleary stated 12 Grimauld Place. Then I was practically eaten by green flames. Within a matter of seconds I was in another fireplace with the Weasley kids and more people around the fireplace. I stepped out and was greeted my things first. Thank Kami they were there!

"Who are you?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair; she somehow resembled Rin in a way.

"He's a new student," Ron answered for her with bright eyes. "His name's Kaka...uh Kaka..um he's an exchange student from Japan."

"But why is he here?"

"That is because Dumbledore left him to us," I jumped a little at the sudden presence of Mr. Weasley and his hand on my shoulder. "Now Kakashi, we must talk in secret. Children go up to your rooms. Alastor and them must leave very soon to go and claim Harry."

Once all the children were upstairs and in their rooms, the adults lead me into what was the kitchen where they all introduced themselves as Alastor Moody, Tonks, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. There were others, but I didn't bother to hear the rest.

"Now you're here to protect Harry," Lupin clarified. "How will a mere, what, sixteen, fifteen year old protect a boy from the Dark Lord himself."

So they know.

"Please sir," I said cooly. "I don't mean to be rude, but please do not underestimate my skill."

"He's right Remus," Moody began to add. "I've worked with some of his kind before. They're quite fascinating to watch in battle and a great advantage. They are called shinobi or ninja. Loyal and brave, that's what they are. They are trained from an extremely young age. I believe this one to be a prodigy. If Dumbledore trusts him, he must be extraordinary."

Everyone seemed to be in love with Dumbledore. Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that. He can't be that great, can he?

"He's quite the ladies man," Tonks said with a playful smile. "He mustn't be able to do that much."

Okay they were getting on my nerves now. Well I guess this is the time where I'm supposed to give them my files and have them see if I'm trustworthy or not.

"Look," I began handing them my files, "these are my files, you'll find everything you need to know about me in there."

"They're all in Japanese," Sirius said confused.

"Don't worry I got this," Moody announced proudly.

"I didn't know you could read Japanese," Mr. Weasley said in a surprised manner.

"It's called a translation spell," Moody replied gruffly.

Moody performed the translation spell and everyone gathered around to read all about me. It's kind of embarrassing to have other people looking at my reports and profile. They're eyes grew wider with every sentence they read from my general overview.

People said things like: "First kill at the age of six?!," "The ninja I worked weren't this skilled!," "Played a big piece in the war?!," "What the hell is this kid?!"

Once they finished reading, they all looked up at me in fear. Their eyes also held a great deal of sorrow in them. Molly however kept reading on and on, and soon she held her hand to her mouth and tears started to well up in her eyes. She then moved quickly around the table to give me hug which made everyone read the paper she had just been reading. It's the paper that had my family and teammates on it. The paper that had a big red "DECEASED" over each of their faces. It even told them how old I was when they died and how they died.

"You weren't supposed to read that," I said looking away through my teeth.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Tonks reassured while holding my hand comfortingly. "Your secret's safe with us. We've all lost something or someone before."

"But to lose people at such a young age-" Lupin was cut off by a glare from Tonks.

"Oh! We must be going to get Harry! We'll be back in a flash!" Tonks declared while gathering everyone to go. "Kakashi, your first task is to stay here and watch over everyone okay."

All I did was nod, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 In the Train

No one can understand true pain unless they've experienced it. This experience doesn't come to everyone. There are people who have had the pleasure of leading a comfortable life. I guess I just wasn't one of those people. All I am is a machine. I kill and destroy. There's nothing for me except violence now. When I think again though, I see everyone I've cared and care for. My family, old teammates, new friends, and the friends I'm still fortunate enough to have. My life is one giant ball of confusion. When I feel like I've found a way, I lose it. I truly am lost on the path of life.

Now I'm in the wizarding world at King's Cross. I've met the famous Harry Potter himself. Harry is small and skinny, but he is loyal to his friends. He puts those important to him before the task at hand. Even though his story's horrible, it's nothing that can compare to mine. I believe that not knowing a bond is better than building a strong one just to see it all come crashing down. I don't even know why I try. I just feel like I have to.

"Kakashi?" the brown-haired girl named Hermione said breaking the trance I was in. "Are you alright? You're being a little... distant."

"Yeah," I replied.

The Golden Trio was to help me around and get used to Hogwarts. This would allow me be able to protect Potter much more efficiently. Everyone that knew what my purpose was wanted me to get close to them, but I told them an sign of emotion in a mission would just be the end of it all. They didn't quite understand, but Moody seemed to agree. Well that's how I'm here now, sitting in the train to Hogwarts next the brown haired genius.

"Say Kakashi," Ron started, "What's Japan like? Is your magic any different from ours? I can see that you don't have a wand."

"Japan's alright," I began to answer. "We use wandless magic. That's all I can really say about it."

Silence.

"How are you so fluent in English?" Hermione questioned. "Japan doesn't exactly teach a lot of English."

This was getting on my nerves.

"Let's just say," I replied rather annoyed, "my magic helps a lot."

They all looked at one another confused.

"What's the symbol on your headband supposed to mean?" Harry asked next.

"It's the symbol of my village."

"Why do you cover your eye with it?"

"I guess you could say I lost my eye a few years back."

They all gasped. Well I did lose my eye, it's just that the eye I have now isn't mine. It's Obito's.

"How?!" Hermione shrieked out like a mouse.

"It was an accident," I replied cooly.

"Kakashi," Hermione started again. "That other mask you had. The painted one. What is that?"

"It's something traditional."

After that they all stopped talking to me and resumed talking amongst themselves. Harry eyed me a couple times in curiosity.

"Kakashi," Harry said, "do mind me asking how you're going to take some of the classes without a wand?"

"During those periods," I began to answer, "I will be listening and taking notes. My school is thinking about using wands, but we are afraid of breaking our tradition of wandless magic. So I am to introduce some wandless magic in the school year."

Ron was excited about this and started rambling on about how he was going to learn how to use magic without a wand. Hermione on the other hand was rather doubtful of the idea and so was Harry.

"Harry," I called.

"Yes," he returned.

"How did your trial go?" I asked trying make conversation even though I knew.

"It went well. Why?"

"Just curious..."

Just then a new voice came in through the sliding door of our compartment. "Hermione tell Crookshanks to stop bothering my poor Tsuki."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Onkei!" Hermione apologized.

That name. It's the same name of Obtio's missing twin sister.

"It's alright here's your cat back," Onkei said giving Hermione her cat back.

Should I look? Is it really her? There could be a lot of other people with the same name, but I remember her so well. If it is her, her voice definitely matured. I remember her always being with Obito, and always being scared of me. She never talked to me, all she did was hide behind everyone else's backs when I approached her. The last time I saw her was just a normal day, and then Obito showed up with a sad face saying that Onkei had gone missing.

I took a glance and to my surprise she looked like the older version of Onkei. In the midst of my staring, our eyes locked. Her eyes grew.

"W-who's he?" she stuttered.

"Oh this," Ron started to reply. "This is Kakashi Ha-ha uhh something like that."

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said. "This is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi this is Onkei Uchiha."

Oh God. This could ruin the whole mission. I gave her a look that said keep your mouth shut and I think she received the message because she than said,"Well it's nice to meet someone else of the Japanese culture. Kakashi-san, why don't you come out and tell me all about how Japan is now?"

I nodded and followed her down the train into an empty compartment. Well almost empty, it had a black cat in it. The cat's eyes and my eye's locked and then it's eyes turned into an eye much too familiar to me; the Sharingan.

"Kakashi-san," Onkei started in our native language. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission," I replied feeling relieved to finally speak my language again. "There's no point in lying to you."

"Does kaa-san and otou-san still hate me?"

"They mourn over their dead son."

"Of course. I was stronger than him, yet they still loved him more. Can see his eye? I never got to say goodbye properly."

"You know?"

"My parents sent me a rare letter telling me everything and they told me that if I was there to protect him, then he'd still be here. Or instead of him dead, I would be."

Why were her parents mad at her. It should be me. I haven't talked to them yet, so I wouldn't know.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I reassured her. "It should be me they should be mad at. It was my fault he died."

"You think I don't know that," she said through her teeth angrily.

My eyes grew in shock as she looked at me right in the eye with a pair of red eyes with three comas in them. Was she threatening me?

"I can't get my vengeance in the way I would like to," she whispered threateningly. "You're lucky Kakashi-san. I know all about your mission, Dumbledore told me someone from my nation would be coming to protect Harry, and I was hoping it wouldn't be you. However since it is you I have many different ways of getting to you. In addition to that, if you fail this mission, I will take the pleasure in giving you your punishment."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a long time! I won't make an excuse and just say I was kind of procrastinating... Yay for procrastination... Anyways, this chapter (or at least I think) is kind of long... so um yea... just thought I'd say :) okay enjoy! and I'll try to upload more soon!

* * *

Chapter Four At Hogwarts

Okay, a lot's happened so far and the day's barely began. Onkei's changed so much. I remember walking around the academy one day on one of my occasion days off, and that's when I first met Obito and Onkei. Sensei told that they were potentially going to be my teammates. That happened with Obtio, but Onkei left so she was replaced with Rin. I remember Onkei used to be so gentle, wouldn't hurt a fly. She was however extremely exceptional at fighting. She was probably top of her class.

Apparently she was getting tips from the infamous Shisui Uchiha himself (A/N: I don't really know how old he was since it wasn't revealed, so just roll with it please? Sorry) The whole clan was already getting ready for their future wedding. This was the only reason why her parents actually kept her. After future incidents at the Academy, the whole clan had lost faith in Onkei, so they gave up on parents showed great love and pride for Obito, but hardly any for Onkei.

Onkei's parents thought that slow and steady would always win the race. They didn't like the pace that Onkei was accelerating at. Although she was close with Obito, he putting himself down because of it. Which made matters worse with her parents. She could've entered in the chunin exams at the age of 10, but her parents forced her to stay in the Academy and graduate with her brother.

Even though Onkei was strong she was bullied rather harshly at the Academy. Even the teachers didn't like her much. Despite her strength, she was weak-minded and caused a few unexplainable accidents. One such example was hanging a bully from the nose of the Yondaime's face on the mountain where all the Hokage's faces were sculpted. She did this without using any weapons, let alone move at all. Which gave kids all the more reason to bully her. The kids would push her to the ground and tell her to fight like she does in class; but being the rather weak and gentle person she was, she just let them hit called her a freak, and that one day she'd become a serial killer. Even her parents called her a freak and kept her confined in her room where she was to communicate with no one. She'd only be let out to go to school and her meals would be delivered to her by Obito.

During these times, Onkei and Obtio would speak to each other. Onkei loved her twin brother for always being there for her. When someone would bully her, he'd stand up for her. The bullies would stop because they knew that Obito was loved by the Uchiha clan. Then the clan would probably destroy the children. Obito may not have been super popular, but he was friends with a good amount of the class which served as a slight advantage. No one talked to her, but she was left alone during class time. Most of the time that is.

Other than Obito, she was also rather close with Shisui Uchiha. He was younger than Onkei, but the two were also exceptionally close. After the incidents at school, Shisui's parents wouldn't allow him to see Onkei anymore. So he devised a plan to sneak her out of her house at night, so that they could continue their close relationship. Onkei always thought of him as a little brother. At that time he was six and already chunin. They should have been working together.

A year later she disappeared. Obtio Uchiha and Shisui were extremely upset by this. They however knew the reason for this disappearance. So did her parents. The clan leaders were also notified of the reason, so that things wouldn't get out of hand at the clan meetings. I'm assuming the Hokage knows as well, but I haven't heard him talk about anything like this. The final person that knows is me.

Onkei-san, I understand why you're mad at me, but I wish we could start over. You're probably happy now, and that's all Obito would have wanted. Shisui too. They both would want you to be happy.

I looked at her compartment as I left it. She was pissed as hell, but she seemed rather content now that I was gone. Oh Obtio, do you have any advice for me? This is going to be a really long year. Hopefully we'll get on the right foot.

About an hour later, when the sun finally set, we finally arrived at the school. The school is quite breath-taking. It's a large castle unlike another that I've ever seen. So this is is what a western-styled castle looks like. I thought Dumbledore was just taking pride for the place he worked in when he told me about it; but now that I finally see it person, it's definitely something worth bragging about.

Soon we were all off the trail and headed towards the carriages that would carry us to the castle. Dumbledore said that the carriages were carried by themselves, but there was a mysterious twinkle in his eyes that contradicted his saying.

The carriage was being pulled by what seemed to be an undead horse. Harry could see it too.

"What is that?" Harry questioned.

"What's what?" Hermione questioned back not seeing the horse.

"That!" Harry replied. "Pulling the carriage!"

"There's nothing pulling the carriage Harry," Hermione states as-a-matter-of-factly, "it's pulling itself. Like it always does."

"Kakashi," he called. "Do you see it too."

"Yeah," I replied.

We made our way around to the back of the carriage to get in and to the school. Then a rather peculiar blonde girl holding a magazine upside-down began to speak.

"You're not going mad," she said. "I can see them too."

That's reassuring...

The rest of the trip was well... disgusting. It would've been okay if the boy named Neville's plant didn't totally explode on us... Gross, what is this anyway! Ojitsuke (calm down) Kakashi, first day's the hardest. Remember your first day in ANBU. Oh yeah, all the other ANBUs made fun of me because I was shorter than all of them, but I still had "white hair." I wanted to tell them it was silver, but of course they were my elders. Over time however they grew to respect me, and my old captain recommended me to take his place as captain when he retires next year. Which is, I guess, how I came to be on this mission.

A few minutes passed and we were entering the Great Hall. It most definitely deserves the word great. This castle was absolutely amazing. The paintings moved, ghosts were everywhere, and everything is... huge! I can't show that I was amazed though, I am on a mission.

An old lady names Minerva McGonagall pulled me aside and told me to wait outside the door of the Great Hall. So now I'm standing outside this great castle with this professor next to me admiring every piece of it. Rin would've loved this, Obito would've gawked, and sensei would've laughed at all of our expressions.

The soft whisper from Professor McGonagall pulled me out of my thoughts, "Erm, Ka-ka-shi Ha-ta-kay? You should go in now."

As I entered the Great Hall, I felt rather superior. Everyone in the room looked so weak and feeble. Especially the first years that had just been sorted into their new houses. How pathetic is this place? Don't give them any physical education at all? Don't they realize how important it is to stay in good shape. Not that they were out of shape. I'm just surprised that so many looked so weak.

"Kakashi come up here," Dumbledore instructed once I got to to where he was.

Once I got up there Dumbledore put his arm around me and announced, "Everyone this Kakashi Hatake. He is an exchange student from Japan and will be entering as a fifth year. You will treat him well. As you can see, he does not have a wand. He is used to wandless magic *crowd gasps and makes small talk about it*. The Japanese is thinking about introducing some wand magic into their teachings, so he is here to be the first to learn about wands. He will show demonstrate some wandless magic, but remember not all may be able to do this so do not feel discouraged because everyone is strong in different areas. Now Kakashi, go follow Professor McGonagall to get yourself sorted."

Professor McGonagall lead me to a stool where there sat a hat. She lifted up the hat and motioned for me to sit. Someone in the crowd sniggered. I'm assuming it was Onkei, but she shut once she realized that no one was sniggering with her. So I scoffed back silently, but just enough so at least she could hear. She's glaring at me, for sure.

I took a seat on the wooden stool where I was to be sorted. Professor McGonagall placed the dirty old hat on my head.

"OH MY!" it said surprisedly. "What a curious mind. You would fit in well with all the houses. Except maybe Hufflepuff. You're not too friendly now are you."

I was rather taken aback by the hat. I looked at the crowd of watching in interest. Even Onkei looked rather interested, but she was also amused. She's holding back laughter. Thanks Onkei for making me feel so welcome...

"Well I like to pick my friends_,_" I paused for a second and replied, "_well_."

That wiped the grin off of her face.

"I can see," the hate took that into consideration.

Then the hat did what no one saw coming. It started to make weeping noises.

"OH MY!" it exclaimed. "Life has not been kind, but yet you keep your sanity. They all should be bery proud of you."

Shut up hat, no one needs to know about me or anything my life.

"Oh, but son. You can't keep everything from everyone."

What the- Is this _thing _reading my mind?

"Once you have put me on, your thoughts and secrets are now exposed to me. I judge you from everything."

Lovely.

"I am tempted to put you in Slytherin, but you're heart does not seek greatness or eminence. You seek love and forgiveness. Well that surely contradicts the front you put up. You're much like Miss Onkei over there."

"We aren't ANYTHING alike?!" Onkei almost shouted at the hat.

She immediately sat down in embarrassment and then people started to laugh. I was slightly amused, but I could hold back my laughter.

"SILENCE!" the hat demanded. "Well, you are brave and you have a good heart. You are very clever as well which would make you an excellent addition to this house. I think Gryffindor would be happy to have you."

Then applause filled Great Hall. Hmmm, most of the Gryffindor House looks happy to have me; but Onkei.. I really am sorry, Onkei. I know it's my fault and I know you're hurting because of me, but there's nothing I can do anymore. Obito's gone and it hurts me too. Can't we start over? Back to time when you were so shy and would never talk to me. Then we could go through that one time.

"Hey Kakashi!" a pair of familiar red heads called out. "What are doing just standing there? Come and join your new family!"

Come on Kakashi, be enjoyable. Don't be awkward and scary. I took my seat next to Harry and right across from me was Onkei who didn't look to happy with me being so close.

After I sat down Dumbledore introduced someone by the name of Dolores who would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. She was a small woman who wore a lot, and I mean A LOT of pink. Her voice was annoyingly high, so I just zoned out for the time she was up.

"Hi uh Ka-ka-shi?" came an new voice.

The voice came from a blonde boy who looked extremely clingy. He had a camera around his neck and snapped a shot of me after he called my name.

"I'm Collin!" he spoke further (God, he's annoying). "I'm a fourth year. Wow how did you get your hair to be that color? It can't be natural! What's Japan like? Is it cool? I bet it is! Wow, it must be busy there. I heard that-"

"Collin," Hermione chimed in to save me, "you're brother's looking for you."

Collin looked over his shoulder and saw his brother motioning him to come over to him for some reason. Wow, she's good.

"Aw, Hermione," Onkei began to speak, "why did you stop the fun? Collin almost got to Kakashi-san's breaking point."

"Onkei, what's your problem?" Hermione lectured. "You were so polite to him before."

"Let's just say we had a mishap on the train," she spat as she stood up from her seat to move to the other side of the table.

Her plate was empty. By empty I mean clean. No trace of food or anything! I remember when she was little she used to have an impressive appetite. Now that I think about it, she looks much thinner than she's supposed to be. What could possibly going on.

"She doesn't eat well," Hermione informed noticing my gaze on her plate. "Ever since the middle of third year she hasn't really eaten much. I remember when she first came, everyone wanted her body. She was so perfect and fit. She was extremely gorgeous. She still is, but she doesn't smile as much nor does she take very good care of herself. I'm worried about her. She has friends, but she seems to be alone a lot of the time. I wish I could talk to her and ask her what's wrong, but she keeps pushing me away. She pushes all of away.

Don't tell her or anyone I told you this, but I saw some scars. Not some a lot."

"Why tell me this?" I asked nonchalantly when on the inside I was pretty worried myself.

"You guys obviously know each other," she replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "If none of us can help her, maybe you can."

Great a super S-ranked mission, a girl that can see through almost everything, and an emotional Uchiha. Do I really have to? Then again, I don't want Onkei to hate me and I am worried about her. It would help a lot with the mission... AH SCREW IT!

"So you'll help her, right?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Ah, I'll try," I replied with a smile.

"Kakashi," Dumbledore said startling me a little. "Why don't you come to my office. We need to sort some things out. I'll bring Onkei with me just in case of language issues."

"Hai," I replied cooly.

The walk was silent and there was tension in the air between Onkei and me. Dumbledore seemed to have been slightly surprised at this. I bet he thought we would talking and enjoying each other's company, but he obviously thought wrong...

Soon we entered Dumbledore's office, and I must say it was quite exquisite. I wandered in looking around at each artifact, each painting, and every corner of the room. What really stood out however was the fiery red bird perched comfortably on... well I don't know what! Onkei seemed like she's been here a hundred times because she probably has.

I slowing walked towards the strange looking bird. It looked at me curiously with its big, beady black eyes and I stared right into those endless pits of black. It almost seemed like the bird was looking right into my very soul. The feeling was similar to the one that the talking hat gave me, but in a much more comforting way.

"Fawkes seems to have taken a liking to you," Dumbledore said suddenly.

I looked back and said, "I guess so."

"Well now that you've seen my office, it's time to talk. You and Onkei here are from the same village, but from what I've acquired; you two don't get along very well. You'll find forgiveness to be hard to find and hard to get, but there will come a time when you must put everything aside and teamwork will be essential. You both know that, don't you."

"Professor Dumbledore," Onkei started, "I don't mean to be rude, but how does any of this involve me?"

"That is because his identity is vital to his mission," came a new cold voice. "If you were to even hint who he really was the whole mission would be done and a waste."

"Professor Snape," Onkei whispered surprisedly. "So you're basically having me here just to say: stay out of the way?"

"Quite the contrary," came the voice of Professor McGonagal. "We want you to comply to the mission as much as you can. Keep his identity and well help him with some... umm dirty work if needed."

"I think I'd rather just stay out of the way," Onkei stated pointedly.

"Well then I guess you won't get the privilege of walking out on your own past hours," Professor McGonagal egged Onkei.

This got her alright.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore began to add. "You'll have a lot more space and time than the Room of Requirements to train in."

"I trust you enough to be out in Forbidden Forest," Hagrid

Onkei's eyes widened.

"Oh!" Madam Promfrey chimed in. "And maybe while your out there, you can gather your own healing herbs and reduce those bloody scars all over your pretty little self."

Oh, so that's what Hermione's been seeing. Training scars.

"And you won't have to worry about me," Snap finalized. "Obviously."

"Fine," she finally agreed. "I'll do it."

Well this mission's going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Opening Up (Onkei's POV)

The next morning was rather joyful. This is how it always starts in the beginning. At first everyone's excited to be back in school, but then the boisterous atmosphere dies down later in the year when everyone is busy studying for their quiz or tests. I wasn't really part of the loud crowd, but I was in my first two years. Then people started exiting my life and opening another door into heaven. I guess I felel that it's better to keep a distance from people. I guess I'm just afraid of hurting.

"Onkei," came the familiar and surprisingly kind voice of Draco Malfoy.

There he was, a gorgeous being he was. Almost any girl would die to to have him. Sadly he's a snobby and cocky bitch; but he is also my best friend. No one really understand why we're friends, but nobody really cares. Draco's kind to me, so I am kind to him. I tell him a lot of things and he tells me much as well. He doesn't know everything about me, but I let him in on some of my secrets. Hermione is the only other person I can do this with, but Draco and her don't get along very well.

"Dra-" I was cut off by the devil in his most wretched form.

"Onkei," Kakashi called out, "I need some help."

With that I mouthed sorry to the pissed off looking Malfoy as I followed the white haired boy.

"What do you need Kakashi?" I inquired rudely.

"Did I disturb your little love fest?" he retaliated.

"He's my friend I haven't seen him in ages," I replied through my teeth.

"Whatever. Look, I need you to get me closer with the Potter boy."

"Kakashi, just be yourself and make conversation with him."

"Onkei, you and I both know that I'm not really capable of that. I'm not exactly the funniest guy in town."

"Yeah you're like the most depressing and plain guy in the world."

Kakashi glared at me.

"Look I'll make you a deal. You help me, and I'll train you," he said.

"I'm already training," I pointed out.

"No. Scrolls and books aren't enough, Onkei. You need a master or someone who can teach you. You probably don't even know your own chakra nature!"

He was right.

"Alright... AND you don't ever call for me when I'm around that guy or Hermione because I don't like being interrupted by bastards like you unless it's absolutely serious," I spat.

"Deal," he answered as we shook each others hans firmly.

At lunch Kakashi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I sat together at the table. It was rather awkward. I was also at a loss for words. I barely spoke to Harry and Ron after third year. We occasionally had a good laugh and I would acknowledge their conversations, but I never really talked to them personally or even bothered to get to know them in the past recent years.

Kakashi looked over at me for help.

"Well I bet you three have a lot of questions for me," I reluctantly put out. "So hit me- er- us with them."

The three looked at each other and suddenly all these questions came out of their mouths like bugs flying through an open window in summer.

"One at a time," I laughed.

"How do you two know each other?" the three asked together in unison.

"Onkei and I were classmates in Japan," Kakashi answered. "We also learned under the same sensei, that is until she left for this place. It was quite a shock seeing her here. I never suspected it."

"Is Japanese wizardry different from ours?" Ron asked with a light of curiosity in his eyes.

"It's much more... phsyical," Kakashi replied. "It's complicated."

"That's what she said," I joked.

They all stared at me before three out four of them started laughing hysterically, the remainder was a bit confused.

"Kakashi,"Harry started.

"Yes Harry," Kakashi replied.

"What's behind that mask of yours?"

"My face."

We all laughed once more at that remark. I must say he was unintentionally funny.

"C'mon you seem like a good looking fellow," Ron coaxed. "Show us what's behind that mask."

Oh goodness, they wouldn't like this. Some kids in the village have tried this before, but Kakashi's always well prepared for everything. And when I say everything, I literally mean EVERYTHING.

"You guys aren't going like this," I remarked in a sing-song voice.

"No if they want to see it's fine," Kakashi said.

"Well don't blame if you guys are put in a bit of a shock."

"He can't look that bad," Harry considered with a smile.

"I never said he did," I said back.

"Well anyways," Kakashi put his fingers to mask. "Behind this mask is... ANOTHER MASK!"

"WHAT?!" Harry, Ron Hermione went berserk and after that even I went all out.

Kakashi and I locked eyes, and his eyes softened in gratitude. Then something happened has never happened for quite a long time. I blushed. I could feel the heat rising to my face and my stomach starting to churn. I was happy and embarrassed all at once. I looked back over at Kakashi to see if he was watching me pitiful self do this disgusting act, but he was preoccupied with the Golden Trio. Thank God!

Later that afternoon, we all had our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. I took a seat next to Draco and let Kakashi sit with Hermione.

"Who is that bloke?" Draco whispered to me pointing slightly at Kakashi who was indulging in a conversation with Hermione.

"He's an old friend," I hesitated at the world friend. "I'm sorry about earlier, he was lost and I kind of left him. I'm such a horrible friend aren't I."

"No you're a great friend, but I still don't like him."

"Possessive as ever."

"Hey!" he jokingly punched me in the arm and I giggled then I heard a small scoff.

I turned to see it was Ron and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just stuck his right back and then laughed. Then I realized how good it felt to have people around me. To laugh. To stop this pretentious act because I was afraid of getting hurt. I could feel my walls slowly coming down.

NO! Onkei, get yourself together. Don't lose it or you'll lose them. Either way you'll still lose them. Kakashi will leave in a year, Draco will probably find better things to do than waste time with a Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will probably go out to save the world one day. Where does that leave me?

"Ahem," a soft and high-pitched voice broke through the air as our new professor, Dolores Umbridge, spoke. "These will be your new books for the year."

I opened the book that flew to our desks and turned slightly to see Kakashi rather surprised. I giggled a little to my self.

"Is there something you'd like to share Miss.. um? Professor Umbridge dragged on.

"Onkei ma'am," I started, "and no ma'am. I apologize. Um Professor may I ask something?"

"Of course. What is it you are wondering?"

"There aren't any spells in this book. Aren't we supposed be learning defensive spells."

"Oh you will not be needing spells or wands my dear, just knowledge."

"What?! But what if we're put in danger!" Harry cut in.

"What kind of danger is there Mr. Potter?" Professor Umbridge challenged with evident anger in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," he start sarcastically. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

Nearly everyone gasped at the name and the air become still.

"Now listen everyone," Professor Umbridge began to "reassure." "You have all been told that a certain dark wizard has come back. And I can assure that that is a _lie." _

"It's not a lie I saw it with my own eyes!" Harry shouted.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to be addressed!" Umbridge shouted back.

Ignoring this I shouted, "I supposed Cedric Diggory's death meant nothing then."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragedy and an accident," Umbridge seethed out as kindly as she could.

Draco's hand was on my back and his face was close to mine telling me to stand down.

"No it wasn't," Harry challenged. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Detention Potter!" Umbridge screamed. "You too Ms. Onkei. I will see you both in my office after class."

I just sighed and retreated into the back of my seat and let out an exasperated sigh. This woman is crazy so I'm just going to give up. Last year, during the final Triwizard challenge, I was worried about Harry especially when I couldn't feel him there anymore in the maze. It was like he was completely gone and in a different world. So I excused myself and I created a crow which had sharingan eyes (like Itachi's) and could look far into things unimaginable. The sent the crow flying up into the maze, our eyes linked together then suddenly the crow was in a graveyard. I was looking at Cedric Diggory's dead body and Lord Voldemort himself. Then all of sudden my chakra felt rather exhausted because I had been training all that day, so I had to disperse the jutsu I had cast. What I saw was enough proof for me that Voldemort was very much alive.

After class Draco suddenly took my hand squeezed it with a smile before going off to his dormitory to get some work done before dinner. Ron and Hermione wished us good luck and Kakashi just nodded at us. He made eye contact with me and I knew he was going to do something. That Kakashi.

"Onkei," Harry called as we walked towards Professor Umbridge's office together along with Kakashi who was currently just hiding and following stealthily. "Why did you defend me?"

"Why wouldn't I, we are friends," I replied while keeping tabs on Kakashi. "I believe you Harry. Don't ask me any more than there already has been asked on that subject."

"Alright," Harry said. "Hey, do you like Malfoy?"

"He's my best friend, Harry. So is Hermione."

"No, I mean do you like-like him?"

This question again. Hermione's asked me this before. I told her that I didn't know what love was and I wasn't sure about Draco. He was downright gorgeous, but he could be an ass. Unlike other girls I wasn't really into bad boys, I just end up being attracted to the "wrong" ones; but the way he was around me made me feel like something. Kind of like I was worth something. Sometimes he could make me melt and he could comfort me in times of need. I liked how extremely intuitive he is. Then there's that moment with Kakashi. No one's ever made me feel that way with just one look.

"Onkei," Harry snapped me back into attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," I replied.

"So..."

"Oh we're here," I cut in so I wouldn't have to reply and well we were at the door of the creepy woman's office..

We entered the horrifyingly pink room filled with painted, pink plated with cats on them. Now I love cats more than anything, but this was a little too much cat for me.

"Now Mr. Potter and Ms. Uchiha, you will be writing lines for me today," Umbridge instructed and we both tried to get our quills until, "No no, you'll using a rather special quill of mine."

We both took our hands away form out robes and got situated at an empty table that was already set with a blank sheet of paper and a quill. There was magic in the quill and I could feel it. Magic isn't so different form chakra, and is much easier to detect. This quill was no ordinary quill.

"You will write 'I must not tell lies'" the pink professor further instructed.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"As many times as it takes for it to... sink in."

With that and an annoyingly sweet smile, Harry and I started writing. Everything I thought about the quill was starting to vanish until a stinging pain in my hand erupted out of nowhere. I furrowed my eyebrows just slightly. It didn't hurt a lot, I have been through worse; it was just unexpected. I looked at my hand and there it was. The very line I was writing, etched into the back of hand. I looked over at Harry to see his face scrunch up in pain. Poor guy.

Once the message was sunken into us, we were excused and we left for the common room. There wasn't much said between Harry and me. We just asked each other if we were okay, and that's about it.

We finally reached the Fat Lady until Kakashi I heard Kakashi call my name. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall reading a book. He had taken off his robes and was dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. His muscles were evident, but not super defined. He was always skinny and rather scrawny, but he's gotten rid of the scrawny feel to him.

I walked over to him and asked curtly, "What?"

"Your training," he replied cooly.

"Oh.. What about dinner?"

"Dinner is in three hours, Onkei. We'll be back for it. Now get ready."

"Pushy much..."

"I heard that."

I gave him a little hmph before whipping around to hide the blush I couldn't seem to keep down. He was something and he's changed so much. When I last saw him he was so quiet, uptight, and had a sad aura about him; and I don't blame he's lost so much! Now however he's mature, much happier than before, and so laid-back. He's also physically grown quite well I must say. I mean he was always attractive, but he used to be so short! He currently stands at least a head taller than I am. Well then again I'm pretty short too... Whatever not the point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Back to Kakashi POV) Secret

Onkei was a little rusty and I brushed her up a little. I did it well because I could tell that she was sore all over. She asked me how I endure this and I just said that I've been doing it for years and all she did was stay silent. How cute.

Yes, yes she's pretty and all that, but honestly I'm not looking for something like that. I'm not over the things that happen to people that I get close to. I mean I want to get close to them and I will, but I don't to get so close because everyone I've ever cared about has left me in most cruel way imaginable. Most people think that someone dropping dead on the ground is so much better than having that person be around you; but when someone dies, it's a whole other level pain that's nearly impossible to for words to ever describe. You feel the guilt and once they're going, they're gone. Period. All you have left are the small things left from them and sometimes those things aren't even there, all you have are the short memories you shared with them.

Not the point. The point is I'm trying to say that she's cute, but I have feelings for her. Besides she seems pretty friendly with that Malfoy kid. They seem like a decent couple. He could keep her safe and out of harm. She'll have a normal life and she won't have to deal with the sorrowful reality that shinobi go through. Obito would have been happy to see her be able to have an exceptional life with an exceptional man. Well at least an exceptional man for her. The boy seems like a total ass, but he treats her well at least. That's all that matters.

In the Great Hall Onkei was pigging out on a lot of the food, even Ron couldn't keep up. Everyone kind of looked at her shocked. Hermione had said that hadn't been eating a lot since Obito died. I'm glad she's starting to get back on track.

She then looked back at me with a wide eyes and I just smiled back at her and turned away as a sign to tell her to keep eating. Eating is important, especially for shinobi in training. Without the proper nutrients your performance won't be at its best.

"Kakashi," came the voice of the infamous Harry Potter himself. "Hey. How are your classes so far? Are you enjoying Hogwarts?"

"It's quite impressive I must say," I replied honestly.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Where were you taught in Japan? I've honestly never heard of a Japanese wizarding school before."

"Well you see, in Japan kids attend The Academy until the age of twelve which is when they receive a team with a personal teacher to be taught the rest. It's very personalized kind of learning. We believe that team work is essential in life."

"Wow, that's amazing," Harry breathed out obviously amazed. "Then you must be very close with your teammates. Kind of like family, right?"

A pang of pain hit me. I felt a mix of emotions within a split second of this one little question being asked, but I knew I couldn't lose my cool. Not here and definitely not then.

"I guess we were," I replied honestly.

"Were?" a certain red head stuffing his mouth pried further.

I was getting really mad. I felt my nails starting to dig into my skin and my whole body tense.

"Hey guys," Onkei interrupted. "There things in Japan that should stay in Japan. I wouldn't pry any further or Kakashi and I might become international criminals! Ahaha. Just kidding. You should see your faces! But seriously, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. It is a sensitive topic. Let's all respect that."

So they all dropped the subject and asked me other questions that ensured that I would go beserk on them. Thanks Onkei, I owe you one for that.

"Ugh," Ron let out. "Look who's walking for the table. Onkei just go and don't let him near here."

"Be nice Ron," Onkei scolded.

"C'mon! Don't you remember in our second here what he called Hermione? And all the bad things that he did to us! He even made a bet last year that Harry was going to die! I don't understand why you-"

"Draco!" Onkei interuppted Ron whilst getting out her seat. She probably didn't want to hear any more of it.

Ron was right though. Well I don't know exactly what happened, but form the looks of it he's an asshole. I've seen him in the hallways picking on first years and bossing them around to do thing completely unnecessary. Why would Onkei involve herself with a guy like that? I remember one of the many reasons that she didn't like me was because I may have picked on a few kids in my class. What's so different about this kid?

I watched them very closely also keeping in mind that Draco's father was what they call a Death Eater. I assume that they're like the rogue ninjas in the wizarding world. Or better as rogue wizards? Some however disguise themselves as a normal wizards very much like spies. Most everyone I met so far knows that Lucius Malfoy (Draco's father) is a Death Eater, but his close relationship with the Minister of Magic is preventing that fact from ever spilling out. From the looks of it, the word hasn't reached the ears of Onkei. She however should be able to pick this up from the context of the situation she's in. The situation being close with the famous Potter himself.

Wait.

"Hey Harry," I ignited a conversation with the boy for the first time. Good for me..

"Yes," he replied in a bit of shock.

"What do you know about Onkei?"

"You starting to fancy her, now?" Ron joked and Hermione shot him a glare. I nodded in a little "thank you" for her.

"Well I don't know much," Harry replied. "I heard something that she went through a really hard time the last two years and that Draco fancies her."

"Rumor has it that she fancies him back," Ron interuppted with food stuffed in his mouth like always. The statement made me slightly hurt.

I then turned to Hermione and asked her the same considering that she was closer to her than either of the two. Let alone the whole school with the exception of Draco.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this at all," she said with concerned look on her face, "but you're her friends and I think you all have the right to know. However. If you EVER tell anyone about this then you're all DEAD by MY HAND. Got it?"

The three of us nodded. Two out of three of us were terrified. One certain red head in particular.

Hermione looked around to check if anyone was listening before leaning in and proceeding to tell us something I already knew, "She lost her brother last year."

"Her brother?!" Harry exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Hermione shushed.

"I didn't even know she had a brother!" Harry whispered shocked.

"She doesn't even know I know," Hermione said quietly. "It was in common room at around 1 a.m. I was reading this really good book and I just couldnt put it down and then I heard someone come down and it was Onkei. It was the first time I'd seen her cry, but then she got all angry and threw the letter down into the fire and went back upstairs. I was surprised she didn't notice me because she usually has this killer instinct and she can tell where everyone is. It's quite amazing actually.

Anyways, I walked towards the fire and used the levitation spell to take the letter out, then I fixed the letter to realize it was all written in Japanese. Then with a simple translation spell I read through the whole thing. I can see why she left for here, her parents sound awful and everything! The worst part was her brother's death. They just said he was on a mission and Obito. her brother, was murdered. There was more to it, but I was trying so hard not to shake and cry so much that I dropped it right back in the fire and before I knew it, it was gone."

Everyone fell silent. The two boys were shocked from the loss and I was just shocked that Hermione was so close to finding out who we really were. That Onkei needs to be lectured.

"Kakashi," Hermione called out breaking my creation of a harsh monologue for Onkei, "do you have missions?"

Shit. What do I say?

"Hermione," a stern, yet quivering voice came into the conversation. "What did I tell you about prying too deep?"

"I-I'm sorry Onkei I was just curious," Hermione obviously feeling quilty and scared.

"To answer your question, in Japan we have simple missions. His murder was more of an accident. My parents took it a little more than an accident to make me feel bad."

Onkei was then doing something I would never imagine her to do. She started to cry. It was heart wrenching to see tears fall from her eyes like that.

"S-sorry guys!" she apologized. "I must look pathetic right now. Hermione it' s okay I forgive you. Just don't go too far into something. You might find things that'll be to your disliking. Just like what you found out about my brother."

"Hey!" boomed the snobby voice of Draco Malfoy. "Who made her cry?!"

"Draco," Onkei sniffled. "It's fine. Let's just go. You said you wanted to talk, right?"

"Fine," Draco sneered at us and gathered Onkei in his arms.

I was just watched the two walk out of the Great Hall and somewhere that I'd never know speaking about something I could never learn about. Or somewhere I could know and something I could learn about.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Short chapter for a long period of time being gone... ahahaha sorry. The words just didn't really flow out of me that well. I think this is my shortest chappie... Sorry. :P I'll try to make the next chapter better! Anywho, enjoy this one :D criticism is happily welcomed, but that doesn't mean flame me! hehehe. oh and if you're a SnK/AoT fan, go read my other fanfiction Twisted. It's a Levi x oc thing :D okiee thank you guys! baii!

* * *

Chapter 7 (Onkei POV) Perfect, Imperfect

"Draco," I called out as he dragged me through the corridors of the school, "what do you want? Ow, stop pulling so hard! It really hurts!"

With that he swung me around and slammed me into a wall with his arms on either side of my face. I always romanticized a moment like this with anyone really, but it didn't really feel the way it should've when I watch movies or read books about. It felt warm, but nothing romantic. It felt territorial. Almost as if I was Draco's property or something. I don't think I minded so much.

"Draco-" before I could even say a word his lips were on mine and the feeling of protevtiveness washed away into the one I'd been fantasizing for so long about.

Everything seemed slow from that point. Like the world was ours and time wasn't a total crisis anymore. Things started to make sense in a way unfathomable. Words would never be able to explain the rush and stillness of this moment. The relaxation of the andreline coursing through my veins. It all made so much sense, that it was nonsense!

Before I knew our lips were no longer in contact and we were both out of breath. My very first kiss had been taken and I don't think I would've wanted anyone else to have taken it. Honestly I don't see what everyone hates so much about Draco. Sure he's childish and immature, but he means well. No one understands him and his situation with his father. The pressure he's put under all the time.

"I don't want you around Kakashi anymore," Draco commanded suddenly.

"What-" he cut me off again.

"I love you Onkei," he said hurriedly. "I feel like I'm being replaced. You know I dont-"

I giggled at his foolishness before saying, "You can't ever be replaced, Draco. Kakashi, he was my classmate when I was in Japan. I get homesick sometimes, Draco. I just wanted to catch up with everything. I'm sorry I made you feel bad about it. Forgive me?"

"Of course," he replied with a sweet smile before kissing me again.

I finally know the word to describe this. A word that I've never really used before. Perfect.

Kakashi POV

Why did I decide to eavesdrop? Was I meant to see that? Everything hurts. Focus Kakashi, you can't stray from the mission because of some stupid guy that kissed Onkei. She's not your's. She can make-out with whoever she wants. Right now I have to focus on Harry. You've been getting to carried away. It's time to take things more seriously.

The door into the Gryfinndor common room opened to show Onkei come through. She looked happy. I felt good that she was happy, but I was also rather upset that it wasn't me that made her that way. Her face seemed to glow. She looked radiant, but it wasn't because of me.

She sighed contently. I had been sitting aorund the fire with Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about random things and wondering where Onkei was. The room seemed lighter now she was there and so cheery. Just the room, not me.

"Onkei!" Hermione exclaimed with relief. "You're back!" What did Draco do to you?"

"Nothing," she shrugged as she sat down on the floor next to Hermione.

"C'mon," Ron pleaded. "It's not everyday someone comes in through the door like that."

"Like what?" she asked back with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Out with it Onkei," Harry laughed.

"Really it wasn't that big of a thing it was just-"

"He kissed you!" Hermione exclaimed a little too loud for my liking.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Onkei! Your face looks exactly like the time- Nevermind. Anyway how was it?"

Everyone leaned in except for me.

"Well, it was-" I cut her off, I couldn't do this anymore.

"It was probably everything she ever dreamed of," I stated sardonically.

"Excuse me?" she inquired curtly.

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked back with the same amount of curt in my voice. "I bet it was amazing. Did he get some tongue in there too?"

"You're impossible!" she spat. "Yes, I kissed him and it was everything I've ever dreamed about! You know, I thought you changed since back then; but I was wrong. No you did change. You're more of an asshole than ever!"

By then I realized that nearly the whole house of Gryffindor was standing and watching with wide eyes and mouths agape. She was too furious to be embarrassed and just stormed passed everyone to get to her room. Fuck.

"Can you not control your tongue or something?" Hermione too spat before chasing after Onkei. "Onkei wait!"

"You sure messed up," a boy named Seamus and another boy named Dean gave him a look that said, "Isn't that obvious?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. Mr. Obvious was right. I looked over at Harry and Ron who both gave me sympathetic looks once everyone had gone back to their rooms since there was no more to see. They've probably been through a situation like this before.

"It's all right," Harry sympathized.

"Yeah, they'll cool off," Ron added. "I can't count how many times Hermiones gotten pissed at me. But bloody-hell, Onkei."

"Yeah I've never seen her get set off like that," Harry agreed.

"She used to get like that when she fought with her brother," I said without thinking.

Things got silent.

"Kakashi," Harry started. "You don't, by any chance, actually like Onkei? Do you?"

"I-I don't know," I hesitated.

"It's okay, man" Ron reassured. "I personally think that Onkei and Draco are just disgusting."

"Yeah Ron," Harry agreed sarcastically, "Fred and George's little poll on best couples totally supports that."

We all laughed at this.

"Wait a poll?" I asked. "They had a poll?"

"Yeah last year Fred and George went around asking people who they thought was the best couple, and Onkei and Draco won," Harry explained.

"And they weren't even dating then!" Ron added.

"Ron was repulsed," Harry said amused. "I think he almost threw up."

Ron then mimicked himself throwing up and we all laughed again.

"I'd throw up too," I assured Ron.

"Remember the time when Draco was turned into a weasel and put down Crabbe's pants?!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

The rest of the night was filled with amusing stories. From the two wizards and me. Although things with Onkei were going to be a little rough from now on, she's not everything. The important thing right now, is to finish my mission succesfully and to become ANBU captain. That's all that matters.


End file.
